Live in Las Vegas
Caja de Elvis que recopila distintas actuaciones en Las Vegas, desde 1956 a 1975, publicado por RCA en 2001. Contenido Disco 1 # Blue Suede Shoes # I Got a Woman # All Shook Up # Elvis Welcomes the Audience # Love Me Tender # Jailhouse Rock / Don't Be Cruel # Heartbreak Hotel # Hound Dog # I Can't Stop Loving You # Johnny B. Goode # Baby What You Want Me to Do # Runaway # Are You Lonesome Tonight? # Yesterday / Hey Jude # Introductions # In the Ghetto # Suspicious Minds # What'd I Say # Can't Help Falling in Love # Elvis Talks About His Career Disco 2 # That's All Right # I Got A Woman # Hound Dog # Love Me Tender # There Goes My Everything # Just Pretend # I Just Can't Help Believin' # Something # Men With Broken Hearts # Walk a Mile in My Shoes # You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling # Polk Salad Annie # One Night # Don't Be Cruel # Love Me # Instrumental Vamp # Heartbreak Hotel # Introductions # Bridge Over Troubled Water # Suspicious Minds # Can't Help Falling in Love # When The Snow Is On the Roses Disco 3 # See See Rider # Release Me # Sweet Caroline # The Wonder of You # Polk Salad Annie # Proud Mary # Walk a Mile in My Shoes # In the Ghetto # Let It Be Me # Don't Cry Daddy # Kentucky Rain # Long Tall Sally # I Can't Stop Lovin' You # Suspicious Minds # Never Been to Spain # You Gave Me a Mountain # It's Impossible # It's Over # Hound Dog # Little Sister / Get Back # A Big Hunk o'Love # The Impossible Dream # An American Trilogy Disco 4 # Heartbreak Hotel # Long Tall Sally # Blue Suede Shoes # Money Honey # Promised Land # It's Midnight # If You Talk in Your Sleep # I'm Leavin' # Why Me Lord # Help Me # Softly As I Leave You # My Baby Left Me # It's Now Or Never # Hawaiian Wedding Song # Trying to Get to You # Green, Green Grass of Home # You're the Reason I'm Living # Big Boss Man # Burning Love # My Boy # And I Love You So # Just Pretend # How Great Thou Art # America the Beautiful Sello: RCA ‎– 07863 69354 2, BMG ‎– 07863 69354-2 Formato: 4 × CD, Compilation, Remastered Box Set País: Europe Fecha: 2001 Género: Rock Estilo: Rock & Roll, Pop Rock, Easy Listening Compañías, etc. Phonographic Copyright (p) – BMG Entertainment Copyright © – BMG Entertainment Notas "Deluxe 4-CD box set. 32 page booklet, rare photos. First comprehensive collection of Elvis' legendary appearances in Las Vegas from 1956-1975. Includes 86 performances, 53 previously unreleased. 2 new songs! Digitally remastered and remixed for superior sound. A must have collectible for Elvis fans everywhere." Código de Barras y Otros Identificadores Barcode: 078636935423 Matrix / Runout (Disc 1 Variant 1): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 ONE 01 Matrix / Runout (Disc 2 Variant 1): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 TWO 02 Matrix / Runout (Disc 3 Variant 1): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 THREE 03 Matrix / Runout (Disc 4 Variant 1): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 FOUR 01 Matrix / Runout (Disc 1 Variant 2): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 ONE 02 Matrix / Runout (Disc 2 Variant 2): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 TWO 04 Matrix / Runout (Disc 3 Variant 2): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 THREE 03 Matrix / Runout (Disc 4 Variant 2): DISCTRONICS 07863693542 FOUR 02 Mastering SID Code: IFPI L502 Mould SID Code (Disc1/Disc4): IFPI 8741 Variant 1 Mould SID Code (Disc2/Disc3): IFPI 8717 Variant 1 Mould SID Code (Disc 1, 2, 3, 4): IFPI 8736 Variant 2 Rights Society: GEMA/BIEM Label Code: LC 00316 Other (On discs and back cover (box)): Made in the EU Categoría:Grabaciones de Elvis Categoría:Recopilatorios Categoría:Cajas recopilatorias Categoría:Publicaciones de 2001 Categoría:Publicaciones de RCA Categoría:Publicaciones de BMG Categoría:Publicaciones de Castle Music Categoría:Grabaciones en vivo